Defensive
by CookieCollabs
Summary: A light  ish  oneshot with the Coffee Pairing. Alfred wishes Toris would speak how he's feeling instead of holding it in just to make people happy. Toris wishes the same for Alfred. AmeriLith WARNING: Alfred with anger issues, OOC Alfred


**Title: **Defensive

**Authors: ****cookiecollabs**

**Pairing: **America x Lithuania (Coffee Pair)

**Rating: **K+

**Warnings: **Alfred with anger issues, OOC Alfred,

**Spoilers: **When Lithuania began working for America, pretty much… It's not a big comic though.

**Disclaimer: **Neither Kristen nor Nani own Hetalia: Axis Powers. We wish we did, but we don't. /sigh

**Summary: **A light (ish) oneshot with the Coffee Pairing. Alfred wishes Toris would speak how he's feeling instead of holding it in just to make people happy. Toris wishes the same for Alfred. AmeriLith WARNING: Alfred with anger issues, OOC Alfred (Summary by Kristen.)

**A/N: **_I have no connection with Nani right now, so I can't get her author's note. But I would like to say that I apologize for playing such an OOC America, but it seemed appropriate for some reason. Sorry if you don't like it. I tried to make it fit the story, but he ended up way too OOC. Again, I apologize. Otherwise, enjoy, lovely readers. And by the way, I'm horrible at writing summaries. That's usually Nani's job. -Kristen_

"I'm the hero! And that's why I think I should try your cooking!" Alfred claimed in his louder-than-necessary voice, arms folded across his bomber jacket-clad chest.

Toris looked up from his book in surprise. He had been taking a break that Alfred constantly insisted that he should. "Of course, Mr. America. I'm here to work."

A quirk made its way into his smirk and Alfred frowned. "I keep telling you to call me Alfred, Toris!"

Embarrassed, Toris cast his green eyes downward. "R-Right... But I'm your employee. I have to..." His voice trailed off for a second. "I... I have to treat you with respect!"

Alfred rolled his eyes in exasperation at his worker's stiffness. "Sheesh, alright. Can I please try your cooking? Felicks says you're pretty good."

Toris smiled at the mention of his friend. "Well I have to cook to eat... And feed others..." He shook off his troubled expression and replaced it with the small smile that came to him much easier than before. "I suppose I could make you something. What do you want?"

"Hamburgers!" was the first thing that passed his mind, but Alfred grinned and shook his head. "Just anything. I'm curious to see what Lithuanian people eat!"

Toris blinked. He didn't know Alfred cared about anything other than his culture. In truth, it was a bit refreshing. Flattered, he nodded slowly. "Of course. Whatever you want." Setting the book down, he headed to the kitchen. There, on a rack, hung his apron. Truthfully, though it may have seemed girly, wearing it was comforting.

Alfred headed off into the parlor room with a boring book in hand, settling down in a seat and waiting for his Lithuanian company to fix him something interesting.

In the kitchen, Toris tried to get more acquainted with his new embodiment. He had just started living with Alfred recently, and until then was a bit intimidated by the younger nation's large kitchen. He opened a few cabinets here and there and made sure he had all the ingredients he needed. Finally, he pulled out a cutting board to chop vegetables. He was going to make soup.

Alfred was asleep after only a few pages, neck turned almost abnormally and inhuman, but that was basically what Alfred was. His glasses were falling off his face and the book fell to the floor, pages folded and bent. "Hmm," he mumbled in his sleep, drooling.

Meanwhile Toris was on a roll. Blissful in the rhythm of stirring, chopping, and pouring, he was soon done with all the preparation for the soup. On a whim, he decided to bake rolls.

Before too long, the round balls of dough were on a tin-covered dish and cooking in the oven. The soup simmered on the stove, with a light aroma emanating from it, filling the house with a mouth-watering smell. With nothing else to do, he wandered back into the den to see Alfred sleeping, glasses askew.

The blonde's hand twitched in his sleep when the delicious smell of food invaded his senses and his sapphire eyes opened slowly. "Hmm..." he yawned, looking up to see Toris in an apron. He smiled sleepily. "Sorry, did I fall asleep? Books can be really boring sometimes. Artie usually woke me up before I could get an inch of sleep. It's like he had some sort of alarm that went off whenever I drifted off." He chuckled at his own words and pushed his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose, scratching his cheek and standing up. "So, whaddya make?" Alfred grinned, mouth watering at the thought of what the food that he smelled tasted like.

"I just made soup. Nothing special." The Lithuanian glanced down, when he realized he was still wearing his apron. His _frilly, tinged pink, gift-from-Felicks_ apron.

"Soup is special when it's made by you," the comment was spoken without a thought and Alfred smiled. "I like your apron, it's nice."

Toris face took a shade of light pink (that matched said apron perfectly) in response to both comments. "Thank you." He said quietly, his accent coming out more strongly than he intended. Trying to change the subject, he glanced back at the kitchen. "Ah. I think the soup is ready. I'll go check on the rolls."

"Alrightie! I'll follow you~!" _His blush is cute too._ Alfred thought, inwardly smirking. "So, uh, is it any special soup~?"

Toris smiled again. It was hard to feel anything but contentment around Alfred. He was just so genuinely _kind._ Despite his slight selfishness and naïveté, he was a friendly and warm person. He led him towards the kitchen. "Beef and carrots mostly. I added some different spices to taste." When he opened the soup lid, another wave of the delicious smell wafted out. Toris dipped a spoon into the broth and brought it to his lips. Satisfied, he turned to Alfred. "Would you like a taste?"

Alfred's cheeks dusted pink at the innocent look in Toris's eyes and the dirty thought of his own mind. Faltering for a moment, he nodded jerkily and said, "Uh, y-yeah, that would be, um... nice."

The Lithuanian dipped the same large wooden spoon into the soup and lifted it towards Alfred's mouth, tucking a strand of his light brown hair behind his ear. Combined with his apron and the fact that he had been cooking, the gesture made him seem... girly. Maybe more so than Felicks, at least in the "quiet and good with housework" sort of way.

Alfred opened his mouth and blushed, looking up at Toris through his lashes. "Mm..." he sighed, the warm soup bringing a soothing feeling to his abdomen.

Toris smiled. "Good? Horrible? Should I give you a bowl?" Retrieving the spoon and licking off any leftover soup from before placing in the sink, he met Alfred's eyes. "Hm?"

"It's delicious. I'd like a bowl please." Alfred shot him a smirk for just a split second and walked off to the dining room with a bounce in his step.

Toris followed after him, carrying the pot and two shallow bowls. He scurried back to the kitchen and returned holding the tray of rolls, noticeably apron-less. Setting their dinner on the table, Toris backed a little away and sat a few seats away from Alfred, who was sitting at the head of the table. "I hope it's all to your liking."

"Mm, food..." Alfred fixed himself a bowl and gave Toris a thumbs up while in the middle of taking another spoonful of the mixture. "This is... really good, Toris!" he complimented, clapping his hands together and relishing in the warm feeling it sent his stomach. "Mm, you know what? I think I should ask you to cook for me more often! The servants can have some time off! Your cooking his amazing!"

"Huh?" Toris looked up at the American in surprise. "It's that good?" Embarrassed at the compliment, he looked away, face flushing slightly. "I'm glad it's all to your taste."

"Sheesh, Toris..." Alfred teased, finishing his bowl and taking a piece of bread. "You can be way too damn polite sometimes."

"It's better than being rude..." the Lithuanian noted, twirling a strand of his light brown hair. He absentmindedly swirled his spoon the soup's broth, lifting the spoon to his lips to sip it at times. " If I'm impertinent, I'll be punished..." he murmured, mostly to himself.

"Punished? Whoever said they would punish you? That would be mean!" the American winced at such words spoken by the Lithuanian.

Toris's head snapped up, realizing he had spoken out loud. "O-oh! I'm sorry!"

"Sorry?" Alfred quirked an eyebrow at his employee. "Toris, you sure you're okay? You -have- been working really hard lately. Maybe you should rest some sort."

"No, I'm fine." Toris laughed lightly, though the sound had a weak tremor in it. "Please do not worry about me, Mr. America. Your job is to worry about your country."

Alfred gave him a look of rare seriousness, letting the other country know that he was about to say something that meant a lot to probably both of them. "I have room to care for you, Toris. _Plently_ of room."

Toris simply traced patterns in the wood the table was made up of before mumbling "Thank you, but I am not a worthy object of your concern."

Alfred pushed his chair back violently and stood up, pushing his hands onto the flat surface of the table and nearly shouting, "That's bull!"

The cups rattled on the impact of Alfred's strengths, and a few drops of leftover soup fell out of Toris's bowl, despite him sitting a few seats away from his employer. Shocked at the usually good-natured male's sudden shift in mood, he simply looked up at him, emerald eyes widened.

Trembling in his sudden wave of anger - he would have to explain his anger problems to Toris later - Alfred looked up at Toris and said with determination, "I'll make you my number one priority if that will make you happy! I... I want to see you smile!" His fist came down to pound onto the table in anger, instead of throwing a chair like he once did back when he was still alone, and his cup fell over, shattering on the floor and spilling its contents everywhere.

The Lithuanian stared at him for a moment, before a blush spread across his face. He stood up and faced Alfred and bowed his head. "If... If you really mean that..." He looked up, locking the American's sky blue eyes in his green ones. "If... that truly is the case... I think I will. Smile, that is. Would that make you... happy?" At the last word, he tilted his head to side, trying to read his employer's expression.

Alfred sat back down in his seat, breathing heavily from the rush of emotions. He ignored the broken glass that settled into his leg, a streak of blood secretly running down his ankle without Toris noticing. "You've just seemed so... lost lately. I would like it if you smiled, but... I want it to be a _true_ smile, Toris."

The Lithuanian looked down, bangs falling over his eyes. "I'm sorry... I didn't know you cared so much... But..." He swallowed, trying to gain the courage to say what he wanted next. "B-but... I just..." Deep breath, exhale. "If you want me to be honest, you have to, too!" He looked up to meet Alfred's eyes. "If you're unhappy -and I know even you can get that way- But, even when you're unhappy, I won't mind, so please tell me! I have, no I-I _want_ to make you happy!" His voice trailed off. "So... I... erm..."

Taken back by Toris's demand, Alfred had to take a moment to breathe deeply and calm himself down. "You really mean that?" he asked after a few moments. A smile made its way to his lips and his sky-blue eyes drifted over to look at the wall. "I _have_ been feeling a little unhappy lately..." Noticing that he was probably upsetting the Lithuanian even more, Alfred snapped his gaze back to his employee and put his hands up, laughing nervously. "B-But there's no reason for you to worry, Toris! It'll pass in a few days, just like it always does!"

Toris stepped closer, and took Alfred's hands in his own slightly smaller ones. "Even so, that's the deal." Hesitating before adding it, on, he finally said, "Even though I've only been here for a week, I've been happier than I've ever been for a very long time. Maybe even a little happier, so... Thank you, Mr. America."

The American looked up with wide, blue eyes, shocked that Toris would admit such a thing. "Oh..." was all he was able to say. "Ha ha ha..." his body shook with a nervous laugh, which was a lot more concerning then when his usual laugh was annoying and boisterous. "Well, I don't want my unhappiness to bring you down, then..."

"Don't worry about it." Toris said softly, and awarded him with a small but warm smile.

Guilt settled in the pit of his stomach and Alfred admitted, "You... do realize what day of summer it is, right...?"

Blinking, the Lithuanian shook his head, some of his longer hair tickling his own cheeks as he did so. "What day is it?"

"I should've known... You've only been here for a week and, apparently, your country probably doesn't bother with this day. Hopefully, you'll understand why... Today's July 3rd..." Alfred finally admitted, taking his hands away and playing with the tablecloth, childishly. "Usually I'm counting down the days..."

"Ah..." The Lithuanian's eyes lit up with recognition. "July 4th is your birthday, if I am correct."

"Oh!" Alfred looked at him in surprise. "So you do know... That leaves a lot less explaining now." _Thanks,_ he wanted to say, but that seemed inappropriate at the time. "Yeah... It is..."

"What's wrong, then?" Toris said, looking up at Alfred, confused. "Can't you be at least a bit happy? I understand that... that _that_ happened that day, but..,"

Alfred gave a small sigh, hopefully small enough that Toris wouldn't notice, and gave him a smile. A smile that he had to force for once. "Yeah, I am a little happy. I feel so... old," he grimaced at the word.

Toris laughed lightly. "You're pretty young, trust me."

"Right... Well!" Alfred stood up and said, "Thank you for the food. It was delicious." and walked off with an almost robotic kink in his walk.

Worried, Toris walked quickly behind him. "Mr. America, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Alfred waved him off, continuing to head to his room. "I'm just tired is all. You should probably rest now, too. It's quite late."

Unable to disobey, Toris nodded. "Yes, I will." He stopped in his tracks to turn around, though first he cleared his throat to catch Alfred's attention. "Mr. America?" He asked tentatively.

Pausing in his walk to his room, Alfred turned to Toris, an unidentified emotion lingering in his eyes. "Something wrong?"

The Lithuanian looked down and whispered, "Sleep well."

Taking a moment to read Toris's emotions, but to no avail, Alfred smiled and saluted, something he tended to do just by habit. "You, too."

Nervously, Toris nodded. "I'll be sure to make you something nice tomorrow." He turned on his heel and headed to his room.

Alfred watched the brunette's back until he turned a corner and disappeared. He opened his door and sighed, locking the door knob. Leaning against the smooth mahogany, the blonde let out a long sigh and ran a hand through his ruffled hair. "He's way too nice..."

The Lithuanian slipped into sleep easily, and when woke up the next morning his muddled mind knew that Alfred occupied his dreams. What dreams they were, he didn't know.

Alfred ended up spending most of the night - and early morning - trying to sort out what kind of letter he would want write Arthur, to tell him how exactly he felt about his birthday this year, but nothing seemed to be working. Looking at the wall clock and blinking tiredly when he saw that it was 5 in the morning, the time Toris usually comes in to wake him up, Alfred fell asleep at his desk again, never making it back to his bedroom. His glasses tumbled to the floor, along with his pen and multiple torn and crumpled papers that were drafts for his letter.

"Mr. America...?" Toris looked around the bedroom, searching for the blonde man. However, he was nowhere to be seen. Deciding to look elsewhere, he closed the door. It was 6 o'clock, Toris had decided to wake him up later than usual, due it being Saturday and his birthday. He finally found America sleeping at his desk, lying on top of stationary, one arm cushioning his cheek, the other hanging to the side. Several crumpled paper balls collected at his feet. He noticed to letter Alfred was working on to have the words "Dear England" written on top.

_That's what it is... _

He stood there, debating on whether to wake him or not.

At the sound of the door opening and a call of his name, Alfred had only twitched in his sleep, wishing to sleep longer. The fact that it was his birthday made it all the more okay to sleep at his desk. But, wait... _The letters..._ His eyes snapped open and he yelped when he realized what was goin on. As he went to get out of his chair and pick up all of the mess-ups, Alfred noticed Toris by his desk and backed away violently, clutching the paper balls to his chest. "H-How did you get in? My door was locked!" the American managed to squeak, looking around blindly, without moving from the wall he was against, for his glasses.

"It-It was?" Toris exclaimed. "I-I'm sorry... I just was here to wake you..." In an attempt to better his mistake, he knelt down to help pick up the trashed letters on the ground.

"D-Don't touch those, please!" Alfred dumped the paper in his arms onto his already-dirty desk and grabbed the papers that Toris was trying to throw away. "Did you..." the blonde grabbed Toris by the arm and forced him to look into his sea-blue eyes. "Did you see what was written inside?" Alfred asked, kindly, wanting to know the honest truth.

"Only the one... On your desk..." Toris mumbled, and automatically braced himself, hand hovering slightly over his head and face.

Before Alfred could let his rising anger get the best of him, he chuckled and reached out for Toris's defensive arm, taking his hand and intertwining their fingers in an awfully affectionate gesture. "That's alright. Why are you scared? I'm not mad," he lied, smiling.

Shaking, Toris remembered this was America, not Russia, he was dealing with. In a rare show of defiance, he drew his arm away from Alfred's grasp and mumbled, "I thought that you were going to be honest about your feelings. Are you angry?"

"Huh?" Alfred frowned, his emotions wavering for a moment. Anger: because Toris could be too smart sometimes and because he had seen what his letter was for. Concern: for Toris's sudden change in behavior. Irritation: because Toris could, yet again, be too smart sometimes. The blonde shook his head, forcing a smile and trying to get Toris to listen to him. "I'm not angry, really." _To be honest, I'm telling myself this more than I'm telling you. _

Toris's emerald eyes pierced his for a few seconds, and it felt as if the world was holding his breath. Finally, and somewhat suddenly, he smiled lightly. "If you insist. Are you hungry?

Alfred averted his gaze and sighed in relief. He was afraid that Toris would say something else that would cause him to snap. "Yeah..." _Although, I'm also really tired,_ he thought to himself.

"Alright then." Toris said. He headed to the door, but once he got there he stopped. Hand on handle, he turned back to face Alfred. "I always could tell when Mr. Russia was angry." He said lightly, a supposedly "offhand" comment. With another smile, he twisted the handle and left.

_He mentioned Ivan... _Alfred felt a spark of determination - was that possession as well? - and grabbed Toris's arm, spinning the boy around and against the wall. "You _will_ tell me... right?"

The Lithuanian looked surprised at both Alfred appearing from nowhere and his question. "Tell you what?"

"You'll tell me when you feel upset or angry, right? Especially if I'm the cause..."

Toris gave a small nod and gently shook Alfred off, briskly heading to the kitchen with Alfred following him. "Will you?"

"Nn?" Looking off to the side so he wouldn't feel guilty for lying, Alfred nodded. "Yeah."

The Lithuanian nodded, looking like he believed him wholeheartedly. "Do you mind having just toast and eggs?"

''Yeah, I'm not that picky in the morning.''_ Why do I keep lying to him?_ Alfred frowned. _I need to get more sleep. I'm not feeling too good. _

Toris nodded and promptly started mixing the eggs with salt and pepper. He shot a glance at Alfred. "I can tell you're tired, please go and rest more, Mr. America."

''Creepy,'' Alfred teased. ''Alright, alright. If you insist. I'll take a nap in the parlor until you're done.'' He headed out of the kitchen and to the den, plopping down in the couch and getting himself comfortable. ''He's almost like the wife I never had.''

Soon breakfast was ready. Toris set the table and called Alfred over. "I hope you don't mind having a simple breakfast on your birthday," He started humbly, "But I thought it would be best."

Alfred woke to the smell of food... yummy food. ''Food...'' he moaned hungrily, getting up and heading off to the kitchen. ''It's no problem, Toris!''

Toris laughed at his employer's enthusiasm. "That's good."

The American clapped his hands together and covered his eyes. ''I want to be surprised!''

Toris smiled and sat down in his usual spot, three seats from the head of the table.

Alfred kept one hand over his eyes and used his free one to lead himself to his seat at the head of the table. ''So~! Tell me when I can look!''

The light _clack_ of a plate set on the table, muffled slightly by the tablecloth. The sound of Toris's voice, always having a slight lilting accent, saying softly, "You can look now."

Lowering his hand, Alfred grinned at the breakfast. "Oh, man! It looks so good~!" he exclaimed, mouth watering. Some of his drool dripped onto the tablecloth and he snapped out of his daze with a pink tint to his cheeks, wiping his chin and twiddling his thumbs while avoiding Toris's gaze.

Unaware, Toris smiled sweetly at Alfred and started eating.

Alfred dug into his food without another glance and scarfed his whole plate down in just a matter of minutes, starving from waiting for so long without food.

"Is it good?" The Lithuanian asked, smiling slightly. "Do you want more?"

The only answer he got was a vigorous nod from the blonde, who was resting in his chair in the wonderfulness of Toris's food.

Toris couldn't help but laugh, a light and rare sound.

At the ring of Toris's laugh, Alfred looked up and couldn't help but blush a dark shade of crimson. _His laugh. _

Toris returned with more food and tilted his head in question at Alfred's expression.

Catching a glance from Toris, Alfred shook his head and accepted his food, thanking the Lithuanian. He took this as an opportunity to hide his blush, chowing down.

Toris watched him eat, looking pleased at just watching someone enjoy his food.

"Mm! You know what would go good with this meal?"

"What?"

"Hamburgers!"

The Lithuanian laughed for the second time that day. "Ahahahaha... Maybe for lunch, Mr. America."

"Haha!" Alfred cheered, wiping his hands on his napkin and standing up. "Thank'ya for the food, Toris!" Without even thinking about it, the American threw himself to Toris, hugging the boy around the shoulders.

Not used to friendly physical contact, Toris remained stiff before slowly thawing out and softly wrapping his arms around Alfred. "You're welcome."

Alfred laughed again and pulled away, patting Toris on the head and heading off to his room without a second thought. "I'm gonna go take a nap now~!"

The Lithuanian nodded. He was smiling once more. "Do you wish for me to wake you after an hour?"

"Make it two~!" Alfred exclaimed, shutting his door and getting comfy in his bed. Soon enough, he was snoring lightly, glasses askew.

Toris stifled another laugh, which was good as it would have come out sounding like a giggle. Smiling contently, he sat back in his chair. _Mr. America certainly is a good person._ Suddenly, he felt the warmth in his own cheeks. _Why am I blushing...?_

**A/N:** _Thank you for reading! -Kristen_


End file.
